The present invention refers to a brake carrier of a drum brake, in particular, for utility vehicles.
Brake carriers are known from prior art. Preferably, they are used to fix components of the brake system to the axis or the chassis, respectively, of a utility vehicle. Here, the brake carriers known from prior art are, in most cases, designed discoidally and have a number of recesses or bores, respectively, into which mounting elements are inserted for fixing components to the brake carrier. Often, the brake carriers known from prior art are designed to fix different brake systems to the axis of a utility vehicle, where especially preferably, a circular geometry is chosen, which enables to fix brake components of different sizes to the brake carrier. As a consequence, the brake carrier is overdesigned and heavier. Furthermore, the installation of the brake carrier cannot be automated, but has to be carried out manually with great effort. Thus, there is a significant need for improvement in respect of an optimization of weight and a reduction of mounting efforts.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to deliver a brake carrier, especially preferably an expansion wedge drum brake which, by an optimized design, saves weight and simplifies its installation.